Year of the Spark: April 19
by Sparky Army
Summary: John and Elizabeth become closer than usual. Sequel, fo sorts, to March 16th and April 4th posts. YOTS continues going strong!


We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree.

And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!

Author's Note: This is part 3 of the 'Distortion' series. The other parts were posted on March 16th and April 4th. It would help if you read them, but I think it can be read alone. Enjoy!

Distortion P3

By Steph7085

A heavy sigh filled the infirmary as two weary, blue eyes gazed worriedly at the two identical beds in the centre of the room. The only difference between them was that one was in quarantine, and the other was not. His eyes flickered towards the devices adjourning his patients foreheads: they were identical in everyway, even the lights flashed in synchrony - a shared experience, he thought.

"Well?" Rodney huffed impatiently, his arms folded tightly over his broad chest. The scientist couldn't seem to decide how to stand so chose to pace around in tight circles instead.

"I can't say yet," Carson said simply, a shrug accompanying his words. "Her brain patterns are the same. We'll just have to wait…these things take time lad."  
"As if I have the time to wait around for them to wake up," Rodney spluttered, though it didn't hide his panic. Carson gazed at his friend sympathetically, placed a hand on his shoulder, and moved towards his desk. He knew exactly how Rodney felt.

--

John took his seat, making sure the legs scraped against the flooring, just enough to create a highly annoying, and horrible sound. He smirked proudly as he noticed big brothers minions grimace.

"Do you have to do that every time?" Elizabeth questioned as she glanced upwards, her hands still arranging the cards she held. John grinned disarmingly at her and pulled the cards towards him, gathering them into a pile before picking them up and shuffling.

"Hey, I've got to get my kicks somehow. You get all those pretty looking pills, and I get the tough treatment. I need some fun Lizabeth." She rolled her eyes tiredly and rubbed her forehead, resting her chin in her hand when she was done. "You okay?" He asked, his eyes displaying his concern.

She sighed, but smiled tiredly. Ever since he had turned up in this…this 'alternate universe' she hadn't known what to feel. In some ways she was grateful, but…she just didn't know what to trust: was he real, or part of the Replicators plan, or, was she just clinging onto her delusion and the idea of Replicators, Atlantis and John? Then again how could John be here if he was dead in this reality/delusion…maybe she was just talking to herself.

"Lizabeth…oh, Lizabeth," John sang, flinging a card at her head. The corner of it hit her forehead and made her jump up, narrowing her eyes at him for good measure. A delusion could never be this annoying, "I am real you know. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"I don't know…until I start believing it."

John quickly moved to her side, knelt down and took her hand. When she wouldn't look him in the eye he gently pulled her face towards him.

"Lizabeth…I am real. Atlantis is real, and I can guarantee that no one even with a questionable mental state would create McKay!" She couldn't help but laugh at that. "I'm going to get you out of this…just trust me," he implored.

Elizabeth breathed in deeply, trying to even out her breaths as she studied his eyes.  
"There's no one I trust more," she said simply.

--

Another highly dramatic sigh from Rodney drove Carson out of his office. He was about to give the scientist a piece of his mind when the monitors caught his attention. They were in sync.


End file.
